Drew's Dilemma
by hollista
Summary: AshxDawn DrewxMay BrockxHolly .. DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ! please review. love u! I need a review 2give me an idea! loveeee uuu! :3 COMMENT! xxx


_**Chapter 1: Reunion (Drew's POV)**_

A bright, spring morning in the Fiore region, eating breakfast was Ash, a young man now at the age of 17, with his girlfriend Dawn, midnight blue hair hanging from her head, had met Ash when they were ten, seven years ago, and Brock, the loveless breeder at the age of 23. 'Morning!' the bluenette chirped. 'Morning!' the boys replied as she sat next to Ash. She pecked him on the cheek when Brock wasn't looking. He didn't like the idea of them dating whilst travelling together, and hadn't realised they had been girlfriend and boyfriend behind his back for three years. Once they ate, they decided to make their way into Fall Side City, since it was near a waterfall.

In town, they sat down in a little cafe and had a drink. A certain green haired boy with emerald eyes sat on the table behind them. When the group got up, so did he. They were going to the park, apperently. _I should talk to them. I really wanna see my cousin again. _He thought.

'Alright, Pachirisu, discharge, and Piplup, use BubbleBeam!' the coordinator shouted. The electric waves from the discharge caught the bubbles and they exploded as soon as their ride finished. 'Nice,' Ash awed. I stepped out from behind the shadows, causing Brock to wave at me 'Hey!' I shouted to Ash, who came over to me. 'Hi!' he laughed. 'Dawn, this is - ' Ash was cut off. 'Drew!' she jogged over and hugged me, I hugged her back. 'Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!' she smiled as she let her arms fall. 'You know each other?' Brock asked, just as confused as Ash. I laughed. 'We're cousins.' I explained. Understanding filled their faces. 'Oh...' they said in unison. Dawn smiled and stepped away from me, then nodded.

A few hours later they were sitting on one of the seats in the park, Dawn next to Drew, Ash opposite Dawn and Brock next to Ash. They were talking about when May and Max used to travel with them, when Ash and Drew were ten. 'Mmm. Oh, Drew told me about those roses!' Dawn winked at me. She knew my secret. I was in love with May. I blushed heavily. 'The first two were for Beautifly, the others, not at all. Oops, sorry,' she bit her lip and leaned back, staring at the clouds.

It all happened quickly then. The earthquake. The earthquake that blasted my cousin of her chair and onto the ground. She had hit her head on a rock. Hard. Blood was pulsing out of my cousin's head. 'Dawn!' Ash had cried as he then proceeded to lift her. She groaned, turning pale white. 'We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!' Brock shouted. We ran then. For ten minutes till we reached the hospital...

_**Chapter 2: Hospitalisation (Dawn's POV)**_

I groaned, motionless. Wondering why I was here and why the light was so blinding. I closed my eyes, then opened them again, to see that instead of the blinding light, was Ash on my left, and Drew on my right, talking to a nurse. 'Hi...' I started. They didn't hear me. 'Hey!' I tried. Ugh... Those boys were hopless... 'HELLO!?' I said, this time, gaining their attention. 'Sorry...' I apoligized to the nurse. She nodded and walked away. Ash ran over to me, still on my left, Drew still on my right. 'Ugh, what, what happened?' I asked, stuttering. 'Uhmm, earthquake, you fell and hit your head...' Drew winced, as did Ash. 'Huh. Okay. Whatever.' I shrugged, well, I tried to, anyway. 'That earthquake didn't fell natural, did it?' Ash turned to my cousin. 'It was real enough,' he flicked his hair away from his face so he could se me properly. I waved, he waved back.

Suddenly, three people bursted through the door. One, a boy with shoulder length plum hair, being forced with what looked like his brother, with the same shade of hair just longer and tied back in a ponytail, and a girl, my age, with a brunette bob and blue eyes. 'May!' I smiled. 'Oh Dawn, are you okay?' she asked. I nodded, and then turned and winked at Drew. He swallowed hard and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I sighed. 'When will you ever learn?' 'Okay, I have a better question - what are Reggie and Paul doing here?' Ash turned to Reggie, Paul's older brother. 'Paul here is going to apoligize, aren't ya, Paul?' Reggie threatened. 'Yes... Dawn, my Torterra used earthquake and hospitalised you. I am sorry.' he said sarcastically. 'Can we go now?' he complained to Reggie. Before he could respond to his little brother, Ash fumed. 'Paul, her head was pulsing out blood. She lost a lot of it! What is your problem?' Paul sighed after Ash's little rant. 'My problem is, I was battling. Against Reggie, and, he was angry when he saw you run with your little girlfriend.' He calmly sighed and left.

May stood next to Drew when Brock came in. 'Hey, sleepy!' he smiled at me. I waved and laughed. To my suprise, Ash kissed my head. 'Drew, go before I tell May myself.' I pointed to the door, keeping eye contact with my cousin. He sighed. 'Tell me what?' May smiled curiously. 'May, I need to talk to you, urgently...' Drew grabbed her hand and left the room, May trailing behind him.

_**Chapter 3: Heart (May's POV)**_

Drew dragged me out of the room by his hand. I blushed._ He's holding my hand! Oh, forget it, May. He doesn't like you. Remember: 'Don't get your hopes up...' _I sighed, worry cursed his angelic face. His emerald eyes sparking in doubt. 'Drew? What did ya wanna talk about?' I asked, curiousity getting the better of me. He sighed. 'I wanna talk to you about something outside.' I nodded. _Ugh,what's so secret he can't tell me infront the others? _Again, I sighed. We exited through the front slide-open doors. I was now officially annoyed. 'Please, Drew. Please...' I begged. He sighed. 'I – I, ugh... This is hard...' he trailed off, frowning, apperently thinking. I sighed, again. 'Drew, I've been thinking about you a lot lately.' I admitted. 'Huh. Well were they good thoughts?' He asked. 'Of course!' I blushed. He sighed. 'Ever since I met you, I knew you were the most gorgeus person I would ever meet. Not just personality, either. May, I, I love you...' He winced, waiting for an answer. _That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Oh, I don't believe my ears!_ He looked at the ground, blushing at least 15 shades of red. 'Drew... That's so romantic!' I hugged him and dug my face into his neck. He let me drop and walked to the flower bed. He picked up a rose and passed it to me.

We came back inside, me holding a rose in one hand, Drew's hand in the other. Ash was talking to Dawn quietly. 'Dawn, come on, relax.' I just barely made that out. I think that's what he said. Before we realised it, Ash leant down and kissed Dawn. She smiled and blushed when she realised we were in the room. 'Hey, did he tell you, May?' Dawn asked. I ran to her side, dropping Drew's hand and sitting on the chair opposite Ash. 'It was great!' I smiled at Drew, before he kissed my head. Dawn smiled as I blushed. Ash laughed at them. 'What did he say? I wanna know everything!' she put emphasis on the word everything. 'This is were Ash and I leave...' Drew teased but Ash went with him down to the canteen. 'Oh, Dawn! Drew is so romantic!' I showed her the blood red rose. 'Isn't it pretty?' I asked. Dawn beamed at me. She layed her head back on the pillow. 'My head hurts...' she slumped. Her heart rate slowed. 'Dawn? Dawn?!' I shook her gently. She groaned. Ash and Drew bolted back into the room. 'Dawn!' they yelled in unison. Ash though quickly. 'I know!' he sprinted to her side and kissed her. The monitor was back to normal.

_**Chapter 4: Miracle (Ash's POV)**_

'Ugh, rough day,' I whispered into Dawn's ear. 'Mmm.' she purred. 'Thank-you!' the doctors and nurses smiled. 'Uh, no problem! I did it for her.' - I turned to Dawn - 'I love her...' we blushed. 'Awww! Well that's one kind of miracle.' a brunette nurse cooed.

A few weeks past and Dawn was out of the hospital. _Thank god for that!_ I thought. Dawn, Drew, May, Brock and I were walking through the park. 'Well, that still leaves Autumn and Holly.' Dawn said hopefully. 'They both had a thing for you.' I added. Brock nodded. He felt left out because the rest of us were in a relationship. 'I still have Holly's number, if that helps...' Dawn smiled cheekily and twisted the end of her hair. She dropped my hand and past Brock a little piece of paper. I was still swinging my hand when she caught it. I kissed her cheek and we kept walking. 'Ash, how long did it take you to get a girlfriend?' Brock teased. 'Well, 'bout three years, if you don't count the first ten.' I shrugged. 'Does everyone think I'm _that_ dense?' I asked, a little offended. 'Yeah,' Drew, May and Brock said together. 'Well, if I'm so dense, how did I pick a girl like Dawn?' I challenged as Dawn blushed and went speechless.

We decided to sit in a cafe called "Blue Note". 'Cute!' May exclaimed. When we sat down, we saw Holly. The girl with hair half-way down her back, spiking up at the end. She had a Wingull on her shoulder. Brock got up and dashed to her. 'Holly!' He shouted. 'Brocky!' she called back. They hugged. 'Awww!' Dawn smiled. May giggled at Brock and Holly. 'Awww!'

'We better get to the Pokemon Centre, guys.' Drew looked up from his watch. 'Okay...' I grabbed Dawn's hand as she snapped back to reality. May trailed Drew and smiled. Her phone rang. 'Hello!' she greeted.

Chapter 5: Happy Ending (Normal POV)

'Hi Max!' May said into the phone. 'Yeah, Dawn's fine. So are the rest of us,' she answered. 'Oh, man... Really? Well, that's cool.' she nodded. There was a long pause. 'Oh, well, bye!' she closed the phone gently. 'Max got his first gym badge in Sinnoh. The Coal Badge,' she recalled. 'Cool.' Drew and May turned to Ash and Dawn. They laughed. Ash's arm slinked around Dawn's shoulders, her arm around his waist. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush. 'I love you too.' she whispered. 'Aw.' May giggled.

In room 46B at the Apple Blossom city Pokemon Centre, Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, Brock, and now, Holly, watched the news. 'Welcome to Fiore's First! Breaking News! The leader in Apple Blossom city has been decided. She's from team poison, she's with us now, please welcome, Leader Thomasina!' the host's black swayed in the breeze with her almond coloured dress as she turned to Leader Thomasina. Leader Thomasina had a stunning purple shirt that loosely clung to her shoulders. Her fushia singlet stood out from underneath. Her black skinny-leg jeans went great with her green converse. Her honey hair tied back in a high ponytail with an orange hair tie. 'Stylish.' May breathed. 'Yeah,' Dawn agreed. 'Amazing hair...' Holly nodded. As Thomasina and the host spoke about the Pokemon, the gym, and the badge, the group got up.

Dawn lay down on her bed, tired yet still fully awake. She sighed. 'Hey, what's the matter?' Ash asked. 'Nothing. But, my wrist still hurts.' she lifted her left wrist. It was wrapped in a bandage. 'Stupid jerk. Teach Paul to mess with my Dawn...' Ash mumbled so quiet she wondered if she was supposed to hear that. She raised her hand and traced his face. He leaned down and kissed her and sat up again. 'Don't leave. Please, stay,' she sat up and kissed him. He smiled cheekily and winked at Dawn. They were talking for about 20 minutes when Dawn fell asleep in Ash's arms. He smiled and slept as well.

May was asleep in Drew's embrace when Brock and Holly were watching the TV. Brock turned to Holly. She was asleep. Brock sighed and slept at the other end of the couch.


End file.
